The New Pokemon Journey
by Unotuchable
Summary: Our hero Jason begins his journey into the world of Pokemon. It all falls apart before it even begins thanks to a berserk Pidgey.


_Growing up is often a tough thing for a kid to do; even though it comes naturally, we still find ourselves quickly out of our depth. So we often rely on friends to help ourselves through these situations so that we eventually grow stronger._

_Or at least that is what I was told growing up. My name is Jason Long and I am a wannabe Pokemon trainer. It was one of those things that just seemed natural to me, I would watch the televised Pokemon League battles whenever possible and I registered with Professor Oak to receive my first one. I just knew that all of my dreams would come true._

_But sometimes life likes to distort your dreams and generally act like a jerk._

Jason woke up early that morning in a good mood (this was rare as he generally slept until lunch) and raring to go. Today was his thirteenth birthday and the start of his Pokemon journey so he didn't want to ruck up late and miss out on his first choice as companion like that kid from a few years ago that ended up getting a borderline feral Pikachu. It was just a matter of traveling from Veridian City for a little while to Pallet town.

"Nothing to it" Jason thought as he mounted his bike, it wasn't like anything could get him out there. He quickly set off, not wanting to miss anything. "Because after all" he reassured himself "I will be the greatest Pokemon trainer ever". With that shout, Jason set off at full speed from his home knowing that he would become a legend. Weaving through the empty streets of the city, he breezed past an old man. He pretty much had gone senile, taking people aside and showing them how to catch a Weedle without damaging it. Jason had in fact learnt how to capture a Pokemon half a dozen times from him and pretty much learnt to run like hell so that the old man wouldn't waste his time.

* * *

Jason pretty much flew as he cycled along Route 1, he knew that nothing could go badly at all. He should have also been a bit more savvy so that he would have known that saying or thinking that would cause things to go wrong entirely. Almost right on cue, a solid thud on the back of his head sent him flying over his handlebars. He struck the ground heavily and rolled a few times before coming to a rest in a bush

"If anyone saw that, I will die" He told himself as he slowly stood up before looking around for whatever caused him to crash. It seemed evident that a person didn't cause the crash as there was nobody in the general vicinity. Suddenly, Jason remembered an incident from a few years ago.

_ He'd just gotten his bike and went riding somewhere out of the way. Someone could get hurt if he was just going around the city streets. His overprotective parents had warned him to stay away from the long grass because wild Pokemon lurked within. Perhaps they should have warned about the trees as well as he found himself being pursued by a flock of Pidgey. He hadn't done anything wrong, he had just been whooping loudly while riding back and forth. Maybe they just have very poor personalities. _

_Jason ended up running away from them for a few hours before they got bored and returned to their nests. He decided to speak nothing of it to anyone as a Pidgey were generally seen as nothing more than a minor annoyance so he'd be seen as a wimp._

Jason couldn't get on his bike quick enough, he'd developed a fear of them after this moment, convinced that it was a species consisting of pricks. He fled so quickly that he heard a loud chirping noise behind him. He peeked over his shoulder when he locked eyes with a Pidgey that was staggering around behind him. He began to pedal faster then he ever had before but it was too late. The Pidgey was seeing red and was in hot pursuit. As Pallet Town loomed into view, the Pidgey hadn't given up yet. He wasn't even a trainer yet and he was about to make a fool of himself.

And the day had started off so well.

* * *

Two young trainers stood outside of the Pokemon Research Facility in Pallet Town patiently waiting to receive their first Pokemon and begin their journeys. They were just waiting for Professor Oak to see them then they could start.

"Why is this taking so long?" The first, a fairly young man asked as he rapped on the door a tenth time. He'd been waiting in the sun for some time now and was feeling a little bit too warm outside.

"Stop whining Eric" The other, a young girl muttered as she pulled her cap over her eyes and reclined against the wall. She had nearly flunked out on her tests, showing little care for the fine points of training and breeding Pokemon. She had however shown remarkable talent for battling in simulations, seemingly the complete opposite of Eric who had been a perfect student in school.

"I can't help it Mary. I just want to get on with it"

"Just sit back and relax. It'll all be over soon"

So the two continued to wait, killing time by arguing about what Pokemon looked cooler. They'd finally made it between Primeape and Machamp when a loud screaming noise derailed their train of thought. Looking around, neither of them spotted anything happening that might have caused. Suddenly tearing up the hill came Jason, followed in hot pursuit by what appeared to be a Pidgey. Seemingly not taking notice of the very small time in which he had to stop, he proceeded to crash into the wall. Even after his accident the Pidgey hadn't stopped following him, plowing into the wall where Jason's head was.

Eric and Mary shrugged to themselves at this seemingly bizarre sight; Mary expected as such from him after knowing him for years, considering such a thing to be par for the course. Eric hadn't known him for as long, possessing little respect for someone that could be so mind-numbingly average and yet still succeed at life. The feeling was apparently neutral, Jason had referred to him as a narcissistic idiot that knew everything about nothing on more than one occasion.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked as she watched human and Pokemon twitching on the ground. Neither seemed to be to badly injured, considering they had gone full tilt into a wall.

"I think I broke my bike.... and my nose" Jason moaned as he gingerly ran a hand over his face. His face would probably be tender for a few days but nothing too bad. As he sat up and looked at what was once his bike, he realized that he was in deep trouble. It belonged to his older brother who would destroy him if he even found out that Jason had borrowed it. The front wheel had somehow wrapped around and was touching the rear wheel, doing something that quite frankly should not have been possible for what had caused it.

"I'd love to see you try and ride that again" Eric laughed as he helped Jason to his feet. Anything to get rid of the boredom. Plus it was funny to see someone hurt them self especially when you don't like them.

The scene came to an abrupt end as the door to the Facility swung open and one of Oaks aides stuck his head out the door to find out what caused that ruckus. As the three rookie trainers had assembled, he waved them inside and looked around. After noticing the mutilated bike, the concussed bird and the chunk taken off from the wall, he just turned a muttered "Not my problem"

* * *

_So there is part one_


End file.
